Humidity generators are used to expose a specimen to a variety of humidity conditions to simulate anticipated environmental conditions to which the specimen will be exposed in operation. Conventional humidity generators are only capable of controllably creating humidity levels up to about 99% humidity.
A need therefore exists for improved systems and methods for generating humidity in an airflow.